This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NMR Spectroscopy The sample (10 mg) was dissolved in 200 [unreadable]L CDCl3. 1-D proton and 2-D COSY, TOCSY, HSQC, HMBC, and NOESY NMR spectra were acquired on a Varian Inova-600 MHz spectrometer at 298 K (25 [unreadable]C) using standard Varian pulse sequences. Proton chemical shifts were measured relative to CDCl3 ([unreadable]H = 7.24 ppm, [unreadable]C = 77.2 ppm).